pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian's Claydol
Claydol is a Pokémon owned by Ian. It is his fourth official Pokémon he caught in Orre, and his fortieth overall. Pokémon Tales: Orre As a Shadow Pokémon In Vs. Shadow Claydol, Claydol was sent by Dakim to attack Ian and his group while they traveled the desert. Ian rode Latias into battle and lands several quick hits. Claydol resists, and keeps them on the defense. Dakim's Krookodile breaks out of the sand and attacks, with Ian's Magnemite stopping it. Claydol drops down from above and is struck by Draco Meteor, it still crashing. It's revealed later that Ian snagged it at this moment. In Vs. Shadow Prinplup, Ian rides Claydol into battle as it breaks a big hole into the side of the Team Snagem hideout. It and Lucario take out the grunts in the base. Ian returns it as he battles Willie. In Vs. Shadow Skarmory, Claydol is used to fight Gonzap's Crawdaunt and Shadow Skarmory. It uses Shadow Storm to serve as a distraction as Heat Rotom attacks them from behind. They snag Skarmory and defeat Crawdaunt. Ian later rode Claydol to the Cipher Key Lair where it and Rotom battled Dakim's Krookodile and Shadow Heracross. In Vs. Shadow Electivire, Claydol and Lucario battle Dakim's Krookodile and Rhyperior. Dakim retreats as he realizes the battle is lost. Claydol then takes Ian to the top of the Cipher Key Lair, then back to Pyrite Town. In Vs. Rui, Claydol makes a cameo taking Ian to Pyrite Town. In Vs. Shadow Relicanth, Claydol and Rotom battle Gonzap's Crawdaunt and Pinsir. The two work well with Claydol being immune to Discharge. The two take heavy damage with Rotom defeated. Ian chooses Lucario next, which heals Claydol with Heal Pulse. Claydol relearns the move Psybeam, it confusing Pinsir and allowing Claydol to defeat it. Claydol is defeated by a Shadow Relicanth. In Vs. Evice, Ian chose Claydol to help Lucario battle Evice. It blocks Dragonite's attacks then stalls it and Garchomp with Shadow Rave. Claydol survives a Shadow Meteor attack and teams up with Prinplup. It uses Shadow Storm to launch Prinplup up for it to finish Salamence off. In Vs. Ian's Past 1, Claydol is purified by the Relic Stone. It is officially added to Ian's team. As a Standard Pokémon In Vs. Greevil 1, Claydol and Latias battled Greevil's Shadow Latios and Victini. Claydol primarily battled Victini, learning of its type advantage against it. It used Sandstorm to help Garchomp use his Sand Veil ability. Claydol and Victini eventually knock each other out, allowing Ian to snag it. In Vs. Shadow Togetic, Claydol was used to make a perfect tempo in the Shadow Purification Machine. In Vs. Ralts, Claydol was used to make a perfect tempo in the Shadow Purification Machine. It is left with Professor Krane. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Hugh 2, Claydol is recalled to battle in the Vertress Conference. It battles Hugh's Leavanny, able to counter each of its moves. Claydol defeats Leavanny, then briefly battles Yamask before being swapped out. It is chosen again to battle Volcarona, but is defeated. Known Moves Known Moves as Shadow Pokémon Trivia * Claydol is Ian's second Pokémon to use the move Sandstorm, the first being Sandslash. * Despite it occurring from a double knockout, Claydol is Ian's fourth non-legendary Pokémon to defeat a Legendary Pokémon. The others are Charizard, Blaziken and Sandslash. Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Ian's Pokémon